Kiho
This article is property of Dionit }}||| }}}| |0}}}}}}}; color:# }||| }}}| |1}}}}}}}; font-size:1.25em; text-align:center;" | Kiho |- | colspan="2" style="padding:0em 0; text-align:center;" | }|| | } }} |- ! colspan="2" style="background:# }||| }}}| |0}}}}}}}; color:# }||| }}}| |1}}}}}}}; font-size:1.25em; text-align:center;" | Statistics |- style="font-size:0.83em;" ! style="vertical-align:top; width:10em;"| Japanese Name: | style="vertical-align:top; padding-right:1em;" | } |- style="font-size:0.83em;" ! style="vertical-align:top;"| Romanized Name: | style="vertical-align:top; padding-right:1em;" | } |- style="font-size:0.83em;" ! style="vertical-align:top;"| English Name: | style="vertical-align:top; padding-right:1em;" Kiho |- style="font-size:0.83em;" ! style="vertical-align:top;"| First Appearance: | style="vertical-align:top; padding-right:1em;" | } |- style }="display:none" |style="font-size:0.83em; vertical-align:top;"| Affiliations: |style="font-size:0.83em; vertical-align:top; padding-right:1em;" | } |- style }="display:none" |style="font-size:0.83em; vertical-align:top;"| Occupations: |style="font-size:0.83em; vertical-align:top; padding-right:1em;" | } |- } |- style }="display:none" |style="font-size:0.83em; vertical-align:top;"| Japanese VA: |style="font-size:0.83em; vertical-align:top; padding-right:1em;" | } |- } |- } |- } |- } |- style }="display:none" |style="font-size:0.83em; vertical-align:top;"| strong points: |style="font-size:0.83em; vertical-align:top; padding-right:1em;" | } |- } |- } |} Kiho is the archaeologist of the Aho Pirates. Personality Kiho is a very determined man. He dreams about becoming the world's strongest man and will go to great heights to fulfill his dreams. Althought serious at some times, he is funny and playfull at others. Powers and Abilities Kiho has trained himself to use rokushiki, due to his admiration for the technique. His fighting style involves using shigan at close range and rankyaku at long range, making him an all-range fighter Rokushiki Shigan Kiho can use Shigan to the point of making it look like a small knife. He can also unleash a barrage of shigan with one or both hands Tekkai Kiho's tekkai is strong enough to block swords from swordsmen that cannot cut through steel, block kicks and punches, and take gunshots with minimal damage. Rankyaku Kiho can use rankyaku to the point of making it seem he has to swords, making him a fearsome enemy if the opponent cant dodge. He can also shoot from his fur, after using Life Return to make the fur spiky Kami-e When combined with his haki, Kiho can use kami-e to dodge most attacks quite easily, albeit he cant escape some of the fastest attacks or rapid-firing type of attacks. Soru He can use Soru to move at very fast speeds, allowing Kiho to catch most opponents by surprise. Geppou Kiho's geppou allows him to move in the air, making him capable of dodging most attacks while in the air. He can even combine it with Soru to move at very vast speeds in the air. Rokuogan Kiho can use Rokuogan as well, since he has mastered all other forms off Rokushiki. He can use it very fast, even in the midst of a rankyaku storm. Devil Fruit Kiho's devil fruit, the Neko Neko no mi, model Iberian Lynx, allows him to turn into an iberian lynx and iberian lynx-human hybrid at will. He has even gone to the point of training himself to transform into other forms Lynx form In his lynx form, Kiho transforms into an iberian lynx. His agility, speed, vision, smell all increase. He also gains claws and sharp teeth to attack his opponent with. Hybrid form In this form, Kiho gains all the advantages of his lynx form, but with increased strenght. His rokushiki techniques also become stronger in this form. The downside of this form is that its huge, making him a big target for his opponents, however, he can supress this advantage with his fast soru Agility form This looks like his Hybrid form, except is smaller, albeit still bigger than a standarn human. In this form, his speed and agility increase to monstrous levels. Allowing to surpass even the fastest of opponents. However, his strenght is decreased in this form. Claw form This form is a little smaller then his Hybrid form, but bigger then his Agility form. His claws and teeth grow to enormous heights while in this form. When combined with haki, his claws and teeth can shatter through metal. His rankyaku strenght also increases in this form, and he is now able to use rankyaku with his hands. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki He can use Kenbunshoku haki to predict his opponents moves. He can also combine it with Kami-e to avoid almost any attack. Busoshoku Haki His busoshoku haki allows him to increase his punche´s and kick's strenght to enormous levels, and allow him to strike logias. He can add it to his shigan and rankyaku to make them very destructive Ahou Haki Being a member of the Ahou pirates, Kiho can use ahou haki. This allows him to prevent his opponents from dodging his attacks, rendering them only to blocking and countering; make weapons out of Ahou Haki, and control green flames that don´t burn Life Return Kiho can use Life return to control his lynx fur, allowing him to shoot it in form of spiky needles or uses it has a defense with Tekkai. He can use control his fur to the point of allowing Kiho to use it for rankyaku Archaelogist Skills As an archaeologist, Kiho is an expert when it comes to finding treasures, making him a valuable asset when it comes to treasure hunting. He also has the ability to read Poneglyphs